Bloodmoon
by FeatheredRaptor
Summary: When a young mudwing is taken from her home to serve a peace organization, they could never have imagined what she might do, or who she might meet. YES, I am aware that the first few chapters are in first person. That's because they are a year old. The new ones are in 3rd, so it should all be good now :3
1. Prolouge

Lapis paced the floor, her webbed talons slapping against the cold stone floor. Her tail thrashed as she watched the clutch of eggs resting in the corner. A tiny mudwing dragonet was curled around the edge of the nest. The young dragon's eyes fluttered open as cracks began to appear over the eggshells. She pressed her tiny clawtips to the edge of the nest and closed her eyes. A soft light glowed around her talons, and dust flew around the room, getting caught in the Seawing's throat.

Lapis shreiked in pain as her lungs twisted and contorted, and she gasped for air. Lapis raced to the seaweed garden and dove in, flaring her gills as water rushed into them, and air filled her lungs. She poked her head out of the water and paddled to the shore. Her lungs still worked, she realized, but her gills worked better. She paused for a moment, and then a thought struck her: What did that little dragonet do? Storming into the room to confront her, Lapis turned a corner and her eyes were immediately drawn to the newly hatched dragonets huddled together in the room.

No! I missed the hatching! screamed her thoughts. The Mudwing was huddled around them, her wings draped over them protectively. Lapis whipped her head around to face Hippo, who was trotting in to the cave when he spotted the dragonets. His amber eyes widened in shock and stared at Lapis expectantly. She flared her wings. "Well don't look at me!" She exclaimed. "Ask Python!" She paused, frowning.  
"He was supposed to watch them." Lapis snorted. She shook her deep blue scales.

"I think he went out hunting" Hippo murmured. She began to feel a strange raw-ness to her throat, and paused in thought.  
"You know... I should really go tend to the seaweed garden." Lapis rasped. Hippo nodded, and she raced down the hall, clutching her throat.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" I yelped as Python smacked me lightly with his tail.  
"Pay attention!" He barked.  
"Oh." I whimpered. "I'm sorry..." He looked down at me with a placid yet searching gaze, then smiled.  
"That's okay... Just make sure you pay attention next time" He turned his head to the back of the room. "Talon!" Python shouted. "Stop fiddling with your scroll!" Talon just rolled his eyes at this. In response, Python flared his ruff. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Here goes the day. Again.  
I glanced down at the scroll below me, searching for the part on Animus Magic. Cosmos strode over and glanced at me, then at the scroll.  
"Do you want some help?" He asked gingerly. Cosmos was probably the only dragonet here who actually cared about what I was interested in. I nodded, and he began to flip the pages. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Here it is!" He pressed his talons to the scroll.  
Animus Magic is an ancient art discovered long ago.  
Nobody knows whether it is a gift or a curse.  
(See below for information regarding the Royal Seawing Massacre and the Animus War)  
The Icewings were the first to realize the dangers of animus magic. However they still support animus magic to help boost their strength and order.  
Animus magic has been used many times over the history of Pyrrhia.  
It can be used to enchant objects, landmarks and small animals.  
Caiman frowned. She already knew most of this as Hippo had decided to set aside extra time to teach her the dangers and history of animus powers as well as how to control and preserve them. She hated how everyone (except Cosmos) acted jumpy and extra polite around her. Just because I have animus powers dosen't mean I'm not a dragon. I glanced up and realized Python was giving me a sharp look. I hurriedly stared at the scroll and tried to look busy.  
"Caiman, would you like to share with us what you're reading?" Cobra perked up from the back of the room at the sound of my name.  
"Oh, okay. Umm..." I flipped through the scroll trying to ignore the smirk from Talon and the stares from the other dragonets. "The Royal Seawing Massacre" I read, glancing up at Python for reassurance. He gave a slight nod for me to continue. "A recent tragedy has occured among the secretive seawings" I looked at Kelp, who was sitting beside me. He smiled and I picked up where I left off.  
"Albatross was one of the first animus seawings and served his sister, the queen by offering his powers for her to use. But that was before anybody knew the cost of animus magic. Albatross became more and more distant until soon he could barely retain his sanity. Later that day he finally snapped and went on a murderous rampage. Among those he murdered were his sister, his daughter and her husband. One of the few who survived was Fathom, who refused to use his powers after that."  
When I looked up Wolf was fiddling with his claws and accidentally flicked Talon with his whip thin tail. "HEY!" he yelled. Python leapt to his feet and purposefully placed his tail in between the two bickering, snarling dragonets.  
"Let's all calm down. Fighting among ourselves accomplishes nothing." He looked pointedly at Talon who turned away, clearly rattled.  
I watched Python until I caught his eye. "Can I take this scroll with me actually?" He grinned at me.  
"Of course! Feel free to borrow any scroll you wish!" Iro glared my way. She did that to everyone except for Shadowcatcher. Her scales were always a blood crimson, and she held a peircing gaze. She stormed out of the library, flattening her ears. What's her problem today?  
Cosmos leapt to his feet. I started towards the exit, when I noticed ShadowCatcher motioning rapidly to Iro. Poor dragonet. I thought sympathetically. She can't even speak. Iro flicked her ears up, and turned her head to Python. "She wants to know if we can go outside."  
"I guess.. Just... Don't tell Krill, okay?" He sighed. A rare, vibrant pink rippled across Iro's scales, then abruptly changed back to their usual red. Cosmos immediately started towards the door, then turned to me. He brushed his feathery wing against mine.  
"Come on, we can walk together if you want." I felt myself blushing.  
"Okay." I said trying to force back my anxiety, I followed him through the dim hallways towards the water filled exit.  
"Now remember, None of you can fly so don't try anything!" Python said as he eyed Talon who folded his shriveled wings sadly. We all nodded. Python dove into the water, dousing them with a chilly wave. I slipped gently into the icy water, making sure to guide Kelp, as he coulden't see in the depths. My fault. Again.  
Bursts of colour scattered and flashed in the water. Fish! Real fish! Something tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Cosmos tugging on my arm, motioning me to the surface. Air filled my lungs as my head broke the water. Soft waves lapped against my side as I looked to see Talon and Cosmos shaking the water off on a nearby rock. Cosmos' feathers were drooping with water. I went over to help him clean the seaweed out of his feathers.  
"Come on! We don't have all day!" Barked Python. I glanced at him. "Hurry up Cosmos!"  
He frowned. "You two go without me, I'll catch up later." Python seemed hesitant. Cosmos put his wing around me. I glanced at him and was surprised to see the sadness that was clouding his deep blue eyes.  
"Well lets get on with it!" Python shouted across. Cosmos hurriedly started grooming his feathers.  
"Do you want me to help?" I asked.  
"N-No I'll be alright" He angled his wings curiously.  
"Cosmos? What are you doing?" I asked as his wings caught the sunlight. He stared up at the open sky, and a vast feeling of dread began to seep through me. I knew what was about to happen.  
"NO! Cosmos don't-" the words were blown away by the sudden gust created as Cosmos began to beat his large wings. He looked down at me as he gained height and appeared to mouth something to me. I tried desperately to hear what he said but the howling of the wind filled my ears. I reached up trying to grab him. I wish I knew how to fly! Python whipped around to see what was going on as his scales turned a sickly green. Cosmos flicked his golden tail tip, as a clear warning not to follow him.  
I watched, tears filling my eyes, as my only friend flew off into the sunlit sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Python immediately started pacing and muttering. "I never should have... Ugh... All her fault..."  
I gulped. That dosen't sound too good. He stormed over my way, looking able to tear me to shreads.  
"What was THAT?!" He shreiked. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" As he opened his mouth, I could see black liquid forming at the tips of his fangs. I stepped back.  
"I- I don't... I mean... He... I had nothi-"I was interrupted by Talon and Wolf screeching and clawing eachother. Python spat a droplet of venom on the rock as he stormed over to confront them. Python tried to pry Wolf off of Talon's back but, as always, Wolf ignored ignored him and proceeded to beat Talon on the head with a stick. I groaned. Iro stalked over and growled. Wolf and Talon immediately snapped to attention.  
"I don't know if you cow brained fools noticed, but Cosmos just up and LEFT!" Python stormed over to the dragonets, his wings flared. "Back to the cave! NOW!"  
My eyes widened, and I began to look around desperately. Surely there was a Seawing somewhere! Maybe they could help us! Python began herding the dragonets towards the entrance. I touched my wings to Kelp's, making sure he was guided. We dove in, showering the sand with droplets of seawater. I looked at the fish swimming in the entrance pool. Everything had been so bright. The sun had been wonderful. Now I'll never see it again, I thought ruefully.  
Surfacing from the clear water, I sighed. I was quickly cornered by Hippo, who seemed happy to see me. "Hey there champ!" He said with a grin. "How'd today's less- Wait, are you crying?" He frowned, pulling me into a tight hug. "Pythn ish gong teh ber bach sohn" I yelped into his stomach, pushing him away with my claws. He turned away, focusing his gaze on the source of the splashing, the other dragonets. "Line up!" he said with a smile. "Kelp?" A small, green dragonet stepped forward. "Talon?" The skywing growled. "Iro?" Her scales flashed an inky black, and she snorted. Hippo sighed. "Wolf? Please stop breathing frost all over the cave. It's not nice." Cobra stepped forward, his sharp tail wrapped around his leg. "Yeah, I'm here too." He nodded. "Shadowcatcher?" The black dragon waved. "Our mudwing is right here" hippo chimed, gesturing to caiman. "But no mysterious, floozy space dragon? Where's cosmos?" I held my breath. I'm in for it now. 


	4. Chapter 3

Hippo paced the room, a sad look strewn on his face. "But… Why would he leave?" Caiman paused, then curled up beside Hippo. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped him. It's my fault." cried the young dragonet. Hippo wrapped his wing around her, and then looked to Python.

"Krill!" he exclaimed, noticing the deep green seawing standing in the doorway. "What did you do!" He yelped, concern lacing his eyes. "Lapis!" he called, addressing the sapphire blue seawing sitting in a pool behind him. She poked her head out of the water, confused.

"What do you need?" she croaked. "I want to go back to a nice nap, so hurry up!"

Caiman had always been envious of her perfectly polished scales. She swam over to the water's edge. "All of you! To the dorms!" She barked.

Caiman sighed. She hadn't expected the day to end like that. "Hey! Caiman!' barked Cobra. "We're reading the scroll again. You know you have to read it, right?" She nodded, heading over to the sandwing.

Every night, the generals would assign a scroll to read before bed. Unfortunately, they cycled through a set of scrolls about the Icewing and Seawing tribes, and the respective queens. Caiman knew that the cave they lived in was somewhere in the bay of a thousand scales. The only reason that she was even aware of that was because of her… The young dragonet trying to swim.

The Seawing that caiman spotted had looked at her with a confused gaze, then spread her pale green scales and took off, right out of the water. Because of this, Caiman had also inferred that the reason Lapis and Krill refused to teach Kelp aquatic was because seawings frequented the area.

"Hurry UP!" growled Iro, and Caiman came running. As she sat down, Cobra flared his wings. Iro began to read to the group "Queen Hypothermia: a scroll by Flurry, the 'Oh so famous' Icewing writer.

"Our queen is magnificent in every way, from the way her frost breath glistens to the way she can motivate an army. Even when she faces many kidnappings and murders in her kingdom, she continues to be a beacon of hope. Said to never lose a fight, with her at the Icewing front, I see no reason why we cannot be the most superior tribe. After forging an alliance with the rainwings, surely nothing will stop us now!"

"Well, isn't she just a _little_ highly strung?" grumbled Iro, rolling her eyes.

Wolf frowned, his dark eyes staring her down. She didn't seem to care much, if even at all.

"I'm sure my queen is even better then the scroll says!" He exclaimed. "How dare you insult our glori-" Wolf turned around to see Iro's talons racing towards his face. A loud slap echoed through the cave, and everyone fell dead silent. Iro then snorted and headed towards her bed. _He actually did deserve that…_ Thought Caiman, as she looked down at her claws.

Wolf yelped in pain, and Caiman whipped around to see Talon chomping down on his tail. "ACK! GET OFF OF ME!" He shrieked. In a knee jerk reaction, Kelp began to pry the writhing skywing off of his victim. Wolf began to cry, howling and whimpering, his tail lashing about. Cobra and Kelp managed to rip Talon's mouth away from Wolf, just as a short but stout nightwing dragoness tramped into the room.

"What are you doing?! You ALL need to be sleeping!"

Caiman sighed, _The residential nightwing guard wasn't the most imposing of dragons. In fact, she was the same height as Kelp._ "H-HEY! I HEARD THAT CAIMAN!" She growled. "If you're going to mentally insult me, put up a barrier first." She grumbled, her tail flicking impatiently. Lapis trailed behind her, rolling her eyes. "Dreamweaver, what are you- IS WOLF BLEEDING!?" Iro paced out of the sleeping dorms, a large club in her hands.

"I'm **trying** to sleep!" She growled. She then proceeded to whack Talon's head with the so called 'bashing stick' Dreamweaver sat down, her tail curled around her legs. She actually looked rather bored. Lapis walked forward, grabbing Talon by the tail and dragging him lazily into the hallway. She left him there with his wings over his head. Lapis then left to go get something to fix Wolf. Iro glared around once again, daring somebody to say something. Finally she whirled around and walked back into the dormitory. There was a very long awkward silence that was punctuated by an occasional whimper from Talon or Wolf.

"So…" Caiman said quietly. "Let's head to bed now?" Dreamweaver nodded, and Caiman walked to the dorms, her thick tail trailing behind her. The young dragon plopped down on a pillow and drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Cosmos flapped his wings desperately, dodging the lightning as if it was hunting him down. He shivered, the rain soaking into his feathers. Most Starwings would be soaring above the thunderclouds, but he was caught in the midst of a storm at sea. He let out a screech of pain as a bolt of lightning came crashing down upon his back.

As his eyes closed, he could make out the waves enveloping him, cradling him in the cold, ocean water.

He awoke to a small webbed set of talons prodding at his face. "Wake up!" the young dragonet squeaked. As he sat up, he felt a splitting pain shoot down his spine. Groaning, he pulled himself into a sitting position. Looking to his wings, he noticed that his usually white feathers had been twisted and scorched. He flapped his wings indignantly, looking at the young seawing at his feet. "H-hello?" he spoke, attempting to start a conversation. She just smiled, looking at his feathers curiously. "Um, mister birdy? What's your name?" She poked his tail curiously.

Cosmos shook his head. "I'm Cosmos. And I'm not a bird."

"Okay Mister birdo! My name's Gyre! I'm a really big deal around here! I'm a powerful seawing PRINCESS!" She said proudly. Cosmos raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy wants to meet you now!" she chimed. "I loooove my mom~"

An older seawing burst in, his wings flared. "GYRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelped."WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS!" he shouted, also flashing his scales in aquatic rather rapidly.

"Um, sir?" Cosmos grumbled. "I'm a dragon, just like you." He paused, blinking. "You speak like… like me?" The dragonet nodded. "I guess you've never seen one of us before. I'm a Starwing." The doctor's jaw dropped. "You see, we lock our wings and soar above the clouds. That's why you never see us."

"I apologise profusely for assuming that you were an unintelligent bird. I'm Tuna." The doctor stuck out his talon, and Cosmos took it, a smile upon his face. "I'm Cosmos," he spoke with a happy tone to his voice. "The young one is right, you know. Queen Monsoon wishes to greet you." He nodded, following after Tuna. He guided Cosmos through the palace, and he noticed many odd looks being flashed his way. A pale white Seawing approached them, her pink eyes filled with curiosity. "Tuna, is this it? The thing we found?"

"Well, it appears he belongs to a previously unknown dragon tribe." He said, a joyous tune in his voice. She nodded, the blue veil covering her eyes as she tilted her head. "Please come with me to the throne room." He followed behind her as she opened a grand door in front of him. He stared in awe at the magnificent throne room. The walls glowed with phosphorescent animals encased in glass enclosures. He peered into the nearest one. A very ugly fish stared back with blank, dead eyes. He shivered.

"Approach, Dragon of the Stars," A regal commanding voice echoed through the room. He slowly walked across a floor that shone with abalone and stopped at a raised dais decorated with ornate sea shells and precious jewels. She appeared to be lounging on a magnificent throne that seemed to consist entirely of bubbles. "What brings you to our mighty kingdom of the sea?" She demanded. "I was caught in an awful thunderstorm and was hit by lightning. I was very lucky that your dragons found me."

The deep green Seawing nodded, flashing a grin. "Yes, I do think that our dragons are truly incredible, and am very glad to see that you have recognised that." She paused, inspecting her talons. "I apologise. I should introduce myself, no?" Flaring her wings, she let out a mighty roar. "I am Queen Monsoon, proud and loving queen of the vast Seawing kingdom!" She gazed at him curiously, her eyes glistening. "Will you not tell me your name?"

"Oh, but of course, your Majesty! I am Cosmos of the Starwings." He dropped down into a lengthy bow. "It is truly an honor to be in your presence." the queen grinned, her teeth pointed and sharp. "Ah, just stand up and drop the formalities." Monsoon lashed her tail. "But instead, why don't you tell me the reason you are here?"

Cosmos contemplated what to tell her. He didn't really want to say anything about the other dragonets and just thinking about having left Caiman behind made his chest tighten, but..

 _Maybe she could help them escape? M-maybe she could do something!_

"Your Majesty, I am not the only one stranded at sea. I was brought up with another group of dragons. Every night, we heard stories telling of your Greatness. Please, Queen Monsoon, help me free them." He took a deep breath, holding it in as she made a decision.

"I see that you care for them greatly, young dragonet. I shall send three dragons with you to free them. Bring them back, and I shall give them a place to stay. If they swear their loyalty, I'll allow them to live among us." Monsoon lifted her chin. "Marlin, Cobia, and Axolotl! I expect you to accompany this dragon until he finds his friends. Bring them back here so I may speak with them," she called.

The three of the called dragons approached from outside of the room, making haste to reach her. "Well? What are you all waiting for?" She barked, an impatient tone in her voice. The pale seawing smiled and motioned for him to follow her. As he left the throne room, he found himself in awe of the structures around him. "H-hey there Cosmos," whispered the dragonet behind him. Her pink scales flashed vibrantly in the sunlight.

"I'm Axolotl, but call me Axie, okay?" Her red eyes searched her surroundings. "Do you know where your friends are on this map?" She handed him a tattered scroll showing the bay of a thousand scales. He searched it, desperately looking for a cave. _What had he seen? A cave surrounded by pools of water? There was a cliff nearby…_ "There!" he exclaimed, pointing at a large isle surrounded by a rigid cliff.

Axie bounced excitedly. "My sister Gyre plays there all the time! Come on, I'll take you there!" She took his arm, running to the palace balcony."Me and the others will fly with you, okay?"

Cobia and Marlin raced up behind them. "AXIE! SLOW DOWN!" Cobia yelped, her deep blue scales glistening. Axolotl turned to them, a smile laced on her face. "Just follow me, okay?" she chimed, taking off into the deep blue sky.


	6. Chapter 5

Dreamweaver frowned, her tail gently brushing against the cave floor. "Shadowcatcher? Are you listening to me?" The young dragonet paused at her name, flicking her ear. She nodded, placing a smile on her delicate face.

"Well, the first thing you need to know about your Nightwing powers is that you'll struggle to express them, thanks to Caiman." Dreamweaver flicked her ear, snorting. "If you ever have a vision, I want you to write it down as soon as possible, okay?" Shadow nodded, her teardrop scales flickering in the moonlight.

 _I knew it was a good idea to take her outside to see the moon. We opened a hole in the cave for her egg, but she's too large a dragon for that now._

Dreamweaver turned to notice Shadowcatcher's gaze focused on the figures flapping their wings in the distance. She pointed at the dragon in the front, bouncing excitedly. "Shadow, what are you-" Dreamweaver paused, frowning. She wondered if she could reach out to them.

 _ **I have to get her- No, them out of there!**_

The Nightwing frowned. _That was cosmos's voice._

 _What the hell is he doing?! We'll all be killed if_ _ **they**_ _see him._

 _They, the ones who hold us here, the ones who bind us to this wretched cave._

Dreamweaver hissed, lashing her tail. "Shadowcatcher, hide now!"

In a panic, the young dragonet dove behind a rock, blending into the shadows.

"Now, stay there!" Dream yelped as she dove into the water. Beating her wings furiously, she swam into the cave, her tail thrashing violently. _I have to warn them!_ Screamed her thoughts, as the black dragon raced into the dorm chambers. "Everybody, this is our chance to escape! We all need to get out of here!" She screeched, furiously searching the dark corridor.

"What's going on?" Whined Python, his eyes clouded with confusion.

She looked him straight into his blue eyes, frowning. "If we don't get out now, we're all going to die!" She roared, sending the other dragons scurrying down the hallway. _My fellow guardians... Lapis, Hippo, Krill, and Python all came. Let's see… Iro, Talon, Wolf, Caiman, Cobra...Wait-_

A bolt of fear shot through her body. "KELP!" She wailed, racing down the hallway.

 _Don't be hurt, don't be hurt!_ As the Nightwing ran into Kelp's room, she sighed in relief. _H-he's asleep?_ Dreamweaver shook him, and his eye fluttered open. "GET UP!" She screeched, and dragged him down the hallway. Once she met up with the rest of the dragons, she turned to the teachers, frowning. "Fly away with them. If they can't get in the air, you carry them to meet Cosmos. Got it?!"

Lapis nodded, pulling Kelp underwater with her. Dreamweaver watched the dragons rush out,

then followed. _We need to get out as soon as we can..._

Axie frowned, flapping her wings rapidly. She whipped around to stare at Cosmos, his eyes scanning the area. "Well? Are your friends here?" The pale dragon tilted her head inquisitively. A black dragon burst out of the water a distance away from them and Axie followed Cosmos as he flew eagerly towards her. _Should I trust her? Who is she?_

Axolotl wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but she trusted Cosmos. Sort of.

The dragoness shot a glare her way, sending a shiver down the Seawing's spine. The dragon's eyes widened, looking at something behind Axie's line of sight. As she whirled around, she came face to face with the largest Mudwing she had ever seen. The dragon growled, then smacked her onto a nearby cliff ledge, pinning her to the ground. _W-what?_ "HELP!" She wailed, as the dragon's talons ripped into her flesh. She could feel the blood seeping out of her own shoulder, soaking into her leather pouch. _My pouch….._

She growled, whipping out a small dagger from the satchel, viciously slashing at his chest. _The cuts weren't that deep_ , she realized, as the dragon recoiled in pain. Axie beat her wings, kicking him off the cliff ledge. She turned to the crowd of dragons slowly gathering around her. _Cosmos has so many friends…_ she laughed weakly as her wings gave out. One of the young dragonets dashed out to grab her, catching the dragonet in his talons.

He gently set her down on the cliff ledge again, his wing draped around her protectively. "A-are you okay?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice. She nodded, frowning. "Who was he? That dragon?" She looked to the other, kind Mudwing who was now bandaging her shoulder. "You probably wouldn't understand why, but he was part of a group that has been training soldiers for something. Me and the other adult dragons here were forced to raise and educate these dragonets to be superior fighters," He sighed, his amber eyes looking down at her.

"Cosmos managed to escape their line of sight, however I have no knowledge of how he did it. That dragon was one of the scouts designed to keep us here." The Mudwing looked down at the dragon desperately paddling in the water below them. "His name? I think it's Platypus. It's not exactly the most menacing of names... But still." He paused, looking at Axie.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Hippo," he said with a grin, pulling the bandage on her arm tight. He growled, looking at the desperate splashing of Platypus. "Python, go _retrieve_ him now, would you?" The rainwing nodded, a grin on his face. "With pleasure!" He grumbled sarcastically.

Soaring down to the water's edge, he called out to the Mudwing.

"HELP ME!" Platypus roared, and Python compiled in his own way. Hissing, Python spat a spray of venom into the brown dragon's eye.

He screeched as the venom ate away at his eye, thrashing around in the water. Python lashed his thin tail, pacing on the beach. After he stopped moving, the large rainwing hauled him up to the cliff ledge. After he lobbed the corpse to the side of the island, there was a long, awkward pause. After about what seemed like a year, Cobra poked his body inquisitively with a stick. "Well, that was entertaining to say the least," he chimed.


	7. Chapter 6

Kelp paced anxiously, a frown on his chubby face. He fiddled with his talons, waiting in the room that Monsoon had given him the 'honor' of staying in. "Now wait here!" she had said with a grin. "I'll whip something up for your little… _defect._ "

"I…. I'm a normal Seawing, just like them! I just can't, you know…. _see under water_." he mumbled sadly. The pale dragonet had seemed rather shocked about that fact, but it didn't seem to anger her at all, unlike Krill and Lapis. _I had to blindly trust all of them-and I did! But now I'm in a foreign kingdom, and I don't know these dragons._ "Monsoon seemed to be satisfied with his behavior, so he didn't feel entirely bad.

Suddenly, Kelp heard talons gently knocking on the door. "Um… Hello?" a dragonet whispered, a questioning tone in her voice. "Um, I'm supposed to show you around and stuff…" groaning, Kelp stretched, and then headed to the door. _That's the dragonet that was attacked on the cliff!_ He realized, widening his eyes. He slipped out of the dorm room, confusion flashing in his eyes. "Why… Why aren't you in the hospital!?" exclaimed the green dragon.

Axie tilted her head, confused. "Um… I'm actually fine now. We have really good healers, you know…" she murmured, pointing to the polished shoulder scales that had been torn open the night before. _That's… Odd…_

"Do you want to see your friends?" She chimed. Kelp frowned, thinking. _I don't know if they were really dragons that he liked…_ echoed his thoughts. "No, I'll stay with you for now…"

"O-Okay then, follow me!" sang Axie, her thick tail trailing along behind her. _Are Seawings supposed to be that color? I mean, it's not bad, but is she unhealthy?_

Axie sighed, turning around to face him. "I know what you're thinking. Everybody pretends that they don't, but they do." She paused. "There's something wrong with my scales, okay?! I'm albino!" She cried in despair. "So, stop thinking about it! I know I'm ugly, okay?!"

Kelp looked to the hallway, watching the nearby dragons glare his way. _Did I… Do something?_ One of the Seawings whipped out a dagger, pointing it in his direction. "Princess, did this _worm_ do something to offend you?"

 _Wait…_

"PRINCESS?!" exclaimed the scrawny dragonet in confusion.

"Yeah, what about it?" Axie chimed, flaring her wings to show him the royal markings.

"Well… You acted like... More of a soldier or something," mumbled Kelp, a frown on his face. _But why would Monsoon send her as a guard?_ Just as he began to ponder the situation, a large, deep blue Seawing as dark as the depths shuffled into the room, glaring at Kelp. Abruptly, he turned to Axie. "Mom wants you to take _him_ with you and meet her, okay?" The seawing prince grumbled, his talons splayed.

"So, um, Kelp… we should really get going" she mumbled awkwardly. She led him through a series of long twisting hallways. Very suddenly she stopped and he bumped into her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry that I yelled at you back there…" she trailed off, not meeting his eyes.

"It's alright, don't worry about it" he reassured her. _But why did she apologize so quickly- and awkwardly?_

They stood there for a moment until Kelp shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on, let's go" she said rather forcefully.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of an overly large and decorated door. Axie knocked and a guard peered out at them through a small slot in the door. He relaxed when he saw Axie and opened the gate with a rough "Come in"

Staring back at Kelp was a highly decorated dragon, her body draped in necklaces and pearls. Her eyes studied him curiously. "So, I see Cosmos was able to retrieve you all in one piece." The queen tapped her tail against the ground. "If I may, I'd like to ask if anyone in that group had hurt you at all? You are one of my _subjects_ after all."

Kelp searched his brain for any incidents. "No, I don't think so. It wasn't anyone's fault except the dragons keeping us there." Monsoon smiled. "Good. Now, I would like to talk to you…" she glanced at Axie. "Privately." The pale dragonet slunk out of the room, a look of dread on her face. _That was weird._

The queen of the seawings was an imposing dragon, her claws perfect hooks, and dark eyes that would follow you around. Kelp wasn't sure if he was happy to be in the same room as her… Monsoon clapped twice, and her chair brought her down the steps. Her tail was draped lazily off the edge. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and I need you to answer honestly. In fact…" She dug around in her bag, pulling out a large shell. "Don't lie to me, I'll know."

Kelp blinked. _Why is she threatening me with a shell? It doesn't exactly seem very threatening._ "Um, sure? What did you want to ask me?"

The queen lashed her tail. "Would you happen to know any… _Animus_ dragons?" Kelp frowned, confused. "Why do you want to know that?" he asked politely.

"Oh, just an interest of mine." The shell glowed red. "Um, I forgot about that, haha" she grumbled. "You see, this shell detects lies." _Wait- That means…._

Monsoon growled, a mad grin on her face. "You're going to tell me everything"

 _Um….. If I have to…_

"Yes, your majesty, I do know an animus, a mudwing." The queen's face lit up in surprise. "Really?" she exclaimed excitedly. "Would you introduce me sometime? I'm sure they must be _very_ powerful!" Kelp paused. She didn't seem to mean them any harm.

"Yes, I could if you would like. Her name is Caiman, she came here with me." Monsoon watched the shell, expecting it to glow. When it didn't, she grinned happily. "That's nice to know. I'll make sure she is assigned a personal bodyguard. As for you, I might have another favor you can do for me."

Kelp turned his head, curiosity grasping him by the neck. _That's a really big honor!_ The dragonet realized, gazing down at his talons. "And what would that be?"

Monsoon beamed at him, wrapping a wing around the green dragon. "It's about my daughter, you see."

Abyss growled, holding his talons to his head. For the last day or so, he had started to endure splitting headaches, as if an avalanche was swirling around in his head. "AGH!" he wailed, throwing his wings over his head. Suddenly, a sound echoed inside him, seemingly bouncing around in his skull. _**Hello there. Strange, you don't seem to know what's happening.**_

The seawing whipped his head around, looking for the voice talking to him. _**I'm in your head, silly.**_ She whispered, and Abyss could only wonder who she was. "Why are you here?" he wailed, lashing his thick tail. _**You'll see. Soon.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Flurry ruffled her wings, taking in the scenery around her. The white dragon's long tail wrapped around her talons, spikes protruding from the tip. Flurry sighed, looking down at the scroll at her clawtips. "What to write, what to describe…" She grumbled flicking her tail. _The queen wants a story, so I shall write her one._

Her sister swooped in to land beside her, careful not to touch her. "Oh, hey Shiver!" Chimed Flurry, a smile plastered onto her thin face. Shiver seemed pleased with herself, and forgot to grip her claws onto the ice. She tumbled onto the ground, and caused Flurry to burst into a fit of giggles. "You silly dragon! You need to learn to use those talons of yours."

"H-HEY?!" Yelped the clumsy Icewing as she rolled over onto a patch of snow, standing up as if nothing had happened. _Honestly, her pride is going to kill her someday._ Flurry looked down, frowning grumpily at her inky claws. "Hey, Shiver, What do you think the queen wants us to write about?" Lashing her tail, she walked up to a bare patch of ground, smiling. That's when the snare wrapped around her legs.

"Help!" she screamed desperately as the ground beneath her began to tremble. A small crack in the earth appeared beside her. Flailing her wings as she looked below her fearfully, the ground collapsed beneath her, and a claw lunged out to grasp her leg, yanking her into the darkness. _No, this can't be happening. N-not to me!_

In an instant, a rock crashed into her skull.

Flurry blinked, groaning as she felt the sore spot on her head. She looked around curiously, observing the glowing crystals lining the cave walls. _Wait- A Cave?! Where am I?_

The white dragon whipped her head around, blanketed by near darkness. She felt a tail slide past her, and she snarled. "Where am I!" She growled.

The dragon pointed to a hallway behind her, her head tilted in confusion. "Well don't ask me!" She snorted. "The Queen is that way."

 _Wait- A queen underground?_

Flurry got to her feet, realizing that she was not chained or bound. She wandered through the passage, her wings shaking like mini earthquakes plastered onto her scales. Her lithe body wound around the quick turns, and she soon found herself in the throne room of the queen.

 _But- she looks so young!_

A thin dragon was seated on a pile of gems, her eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"Are you the Icewing that I requested to come?" Flurry shook her scales. "Technically" She grumbled. "And they kidnapped me, by the way." A look of shock flashed on the queen's face. With a bolt of shock, Flurry realized that the dragon had crystals on her head and back, seemingly the same as the ones in the passage. "W-what are you?" Flurry gasped.

The queen tilted her head. "Um, we're stone-claws. I guess you wouldn't know"

Flurry frowned. "With all due respect, Kidnapping dragons is bad. You know that, right?"

"But, we don't get any pretty ice dragons down here!" She cheerfully exclaimed. Flurry grumbled. _She's like a dragon on smokeberries._ "Um, your excellency, what is your name?" _She's hardly a queen if she knows nothing of tradition. Unlike_ _ **Hypothermia**_. "Oh, You may refer to me as Kunzite." She lashed her tail. "Now tell me your name."

Flurry frowned. The 'stoneclaw' queen seemed rather needy. She couldn't help but notice, however, the translucent wing membranes that she had: they shone iridescently with the glow of the cavelight.

Kunzite tilted her head, a confused look sprawled out in her slender face. "What are you looking at?"

Flurry shook her head. "Nothing. But… why am I here anyways? Why bring me down here?" The purple dragon snorted. "Opal will explain." She grumbled, gesturing to the stout guard outside the throne room. As Flurry whipped her head around to look at her closer, she realized something in horror: The queen was the only dragon there with wings.

Chapter 7-

Iro grumbled, lashing her tail angrily. _The sea kingdom sucks._ She glanced at the waves lapping against her talons. The sea air was too crisp. "Stupid Cosmos, the cave was waaay better than this" She snorted. The rainwing flared her wings, letting all sorts of red and black ripple down the membrane. _And the queen…_

She shook her head, flattening her ruff. The rainforest sounded so much better, and she wouldn't have to eat those disgusting _fish. Yuck._ Wolf slid through the cave opening behind her, staring at the uneaten pile of fish at her feet.

"Yeah, I can't eat it either." He grumbled, baring his teeth. "Stupid fish, Dumb seawings and horrid smells, I hate this place." As much as Iro hated to admit it, he was right. It _was_ really gross. "I bet the rainforest would be much better."

Wolf bristled in defence. Growling. "Pfft, the open tundra would be waaaay better."

He hissed. "Either way, me and Cobra are heading north. If you want to go to the rainforest, we could let you tag along.

Iro paused, tapping the bashing stick in her talons. "I mean, three is better than one I guess." She whirled around, her tail trailing along behind her, making elegant waves in the sand. "Let's go find Cobra before we make a decision." Wolf snorted in agreement. "Lead the way then."

Iro didn't really know where to look for cobra, mostly because she didn't pay attention when her teachers explained tribal habitats. To be honest, Python sucked at teaching, even if he was a rainwing. They passed by extravagant statues of Monsoon, decorated in gold. _Waste of resources._ Iro frowned, wondering why the queen was so self absorbed.

"An ice sculpture would look much better" Wolf said with a grin as he began to call upon his frost breath. Iro whacked him, hissing. "You IDIOT!" She yelped, slamming the bashing stick into his tail. "You can't be doing those things here!" Grumbled the rainwing. _An Icewing and Rainwing in the seawing kingdom probably already looks weird, we don't need death breath over here spitting everywhere._ Wolf growled, but stopped trying to breathe his deadly frostbreath in a public area, which was good.

Iro chuckled as she saw the amused face of a certain sandwing who was hiding behind a marble pillar. He bound out from behind it, smiling all the while. "Hey Iro!" He chimed. "Are you coming with us?" _Well, I guess they want to find each other's homes as much as I do…_

"Well, I mean, I'd have to ask shadowcatcher what she's doing first." They nodded, and as she turned to look for the nightwing dragonet, Lapis scrambled down the hall.

"H-hippo…" The seawing rasped, trembling and shaking. She grasped Iro's shoulders, and the rainwing could feel her practically radiating fear. The blue dragoness whirled around and raced down the hallway, gesturing desperately for them to follow her. Iro, Cobra and Wolf took off after her, rounding many corners and hallways. Many busy seawings shot them harsh glances, and Iro could even make out the excited squeal of a dragonet as she changed her scales to a deep blue.

As she followed Lapis, Iro realized that she didn't appreciate the 'decorative' themes of the palace. Everything was so _blue_. And gold, lots of that. She snorted. As Lapis came to a stop, Iro noticed a fearful look strewn on Cobra's face. She followed his gaze, and a bolt of shock rippled down her back. Hippo's head was being held under the water... by Shadowcatcher.

Iro turned a fearful shade of white, smeared with red and black. She slowly turned to face lapis, a look of dread on her thin face. Wolf leapt into action, attempting to overpower the nightwing. In response, the large dragonet smacked him with her tail, knocking him into the water. Cobra met her eyes, and the two of them desperately tried to pry Shadow off of the writhing dragon beneath her.

The sandwing struck at Shadow with his venomless tail barb, scratching her side and tearing her scales. The dragonet whirled around and bit him, throwing him to the ground with a sickening crack. Iro hissed, screaming in Shadow's face. "What are you DOING?" she wailed, smacking her as hard as the short rainwing could. She landed on the beach, desperate for any openings. Cobra locked eyes with her, a fury building within them. Iro nodded. She knew what she had to do, even if she didn't want to do it.

In an instant, a droplet of venom was shooting towards Shadow's hip


	9. ContestAnnouncement

**Hey guys! This is just an announcement, but if anyone wants a character in this fan-novel, please fill out the following:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Kingdom:**

 **Abilities**

 **NOTICE:**

 **If your character is super overpowered, they will probably not be accepted.**

 **You can have any of the main characters as a love interest 3 Someone lucky might just land Shadow, Iro or Cobra!**


End file.
